


Picking out new curtains

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: One day, Harry and Eggsy are picking up the new curtains for the bedroom.A week later, Eggsy'sactive agentstatus changes forpresumed dead.





	Picking out new curtains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlareWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareWarrior/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and that you had a great time during the holidays!

One day, they’re picking up the new curtains for the bedroom.

The next, Merlin calls Harry in his office, looking grimmer than he's ever been. They've lost contact with Eggsy after an explosion, he informs him. Harry should prepare himself for the worst.

A week later, Eggsy's _active agent_ status changes for _presumed dead_.

This time, when he presents Michelle with a medal, she drags him into her arms and they both cling to each other for a long while.

When he comes back home that evening he puts the new curtains out of sight, at the back of a closet in the guest room.

~

Then, six months later, a miracle.

Eggsy, back from the dead and in one piece nonetheless.

Michelle is understandably slightly hysterical when she calls Harry after Eggsy appears on her doorstep one afternoon.

He wonders why he didn't come back directly to Kingsman, they all do. Right until he gets to the Unwins house and Eggsy is shocked to see him alive.

Apparently, he does not remember much after V-Day. He's vaguely aware he became Galahad and sent on missions, but since waking up a few weeks ago from his coma in a foreign hospital in the middle of nowhere, he hasn't been able to remember anything more recent.

Doesn't remember Harry coming back from the dead himself and stepping in as Arthur. Doesn't remember their friendship becoming so much more.

Doesn't remember falling in love.

Harry only welcomes him back, not bothering to hide his relief. He fills in the gaps, but only those relevant to Kingsman.

He completely ignores Michelle's pointed looks.

To Eggsy, he's only a mentor now. He already seems so affected to be missing a bit more than a year of memories, he won't add to his troubles.

Because Harry knows Eggsy well. Even if he doesn't love Harry anymore, even if he's forgotten all about it, he knows it will hurt him to be the cause of such pain to Harry. Even if it's not his fault.

And Harry… Harry cannot bear the thought of Eggsy blaming himself for something he has no control over.

The burden of his now unrequited love is his to bear and his alone.

~

Eggsy settles back in rather easily.

There is some weirdness, but he's still a competent agent, one that can adapt to anything. Having missing memories isn't the worst situation he's been in.

And some things haven't changed anyway.

Merlin is still his primary handler and Eggsy still trusts and respects him.

Roxy is still his best mate and they take the piss at each other without hesitation.

The world still needs saving.

The biggest change is that the other Knights are all a bit friendlier, they all smile to him more readily. Even Percival, who is usually happy to fade in the background, takes the time to welcome him back with genuine happiness in his voice.

And then there is Harry.

From what Eggsy remembers, they were kind of friends already. Somehow, even if Harry tries his best to keep his distance, they go back into the routine of having tea together whenever they're at the manor at the same time. Harry gets invited back to Sunday family dinners at Michelle's house. They go on stroll in the park with the dogs and watch over Daisy. Eggsy doesn't raise an eyebrow when Daisy calls him Uncle Harry. But why would he? Merlin also gets that honor whenever he makes it to the family dinners.

No one ever asks, but Harry catches their curious looks nonetheless whenever he’s with Eggsy. He knows they all wonder why he’s not at least courting him, trying to win him back, even if he won’t tell him about the life they had started to build together.

But he can’t. It would be cheating. If Eggsy doesn’t take the first steps, Harry won’t take them this time. It would feel too much like taking advantage.

And Eggsy, even for all the time he spends in Harry’s company, even if they grow to be nearly as close as when Harry finally asked him to move in with him, Eggsy never takes those steps. He sees Harry as a dear friend and Harry is content with that fate.

As long as Eggsy is alive and smiling, he’d be content with far less.

~

Eggsy rarely comes to his house.

Or rather, Harry rarely invites him over.

He knows that having him there would simply be too much temptation.

But he’s back from a mission and doesn’t want to stay at the manor. He can’t go to his mum’s either because he looks pretty banged up and they both know she would worry. Rightly so, Harry can admit. But Eggsy knew what he was signing up for when he decided to stay with Kingsman. Harry too.

And so, Harry offers his guest room.

He tells Eggsy to change the sheets since it’s been a while, that there are some in the closet in the room. Eggsy for some reason, decides to listen to him for once instead of just crashing on top of the blankets and just falling asleep.

When he goes into the bedroom fifteen minutes later, slightly worried at hearing no sounds whatsoever, he finds Eggsy sitting on the ground, the curtains they had bought together unfolded on his lap.

There’s something like anguish on his face and he looks at Harry when he sits down next to him with guilt.

“You never hang them up. You were supposed to do it while I was away.”

Harry dares not believe, cannot _afford_ to believe, not when it would break his heart completely if it turns out Eggsy does not really remember. But then Eggsy grabs his hand and links their fingers together and presses _hard_. _Clings_ to him really.

“We can hang them together now instead.” He gives him a watery smile and brings up his hand to his lips, breaking the promise he’s made to himself to let Eggsy take the first steps.

But then it makes Eggsy chuckle weakly, _sob_ even some would say, and he nods vehemently.

“I’d like that yes.”

~

Six months later, they’re both home, enjoying a quiet night in together when Eggsy goes on one knee.

“Marry me?”

“ _Yes_.”


End file.
